


Long Day

by Yukito



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Claire is there after a long day.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Long Day

It was raining out. Claire liked keeping the patio door of the apartment slightly open with it rained softly like it was because she liked the sound and the smell of it, especially on a summer night like the one it was tonight. She sat on the couch, feet up on the couch and her knees up as she read a good book. Leon was a little late, but that was sometimes normal with being engaged to a police officer. It was only when her phone vibrated on the coffee table that she unfurled herself and reached for it. It was his partner Danny.

_It was a rough one today. Take good care of him._

She wasn’t sure exactly what it meant, but as she heard Leon at the door, Claire frowned. She stood up to meet him as he opened the door and instantly she could tell whatever had happened today as rough. Leon stood there, still in his uniform, and wet from the rain. She could see his lip still threatened to bleed and his uniform was going to need a wash. He looked almost like he was in a daze. She knew he didn’t like bringing home his work to her, but today she’d be pissed if he tried to play it off.

Without a word, she took his hand and led him into the apartment and then into the bathroom. Claire turned on the shower and then went about taking Leon’s clothes off. She was familiar by now with how to take off his uniform, but this might have been the first time she did so with no extra intent. She only took enough time to take off her shirt and jeans before she tugged him lightly into the shower. 

She directed him under the stream of steaming water and she let it wash over him for a moment before she reached for the soap and started to clean him off. She saw hints of a fight. His knuckles were a little raw. He had some bruises forming on his abdomen. He still had blood under his ear at his neck and she silently cleaned as much of the fight away. When she turned him around, she washed his hair long and thoroughly like she was giving him a massage at a salon and then proceeded to wash his back while giving him an actual massage there too. 

When she turned him back around to rinse his hair, Leon pulled her into him and buried his head against her neck. She knew he was crying. It was a loud, animated sob, but the sort that just came after having to process what just happened. Claire was happy to hold Leon and be his anchor as he cried against her.

How long they stood there she couldn’t say, but eventually she got his hair rinsed and then the water was turned off. She looked at him, her eyes soft and holding a lot of affection for him. He didn’t have to tell her. She wouldn’t ask and she wouldn’t rush him either. She reached out to touch the side of his face, her thumb brushing along his cheekbone. Leaning in she gave him a soft kiss and then reached for his hand. “Come on.” They were going to bed and she was going to lie with him until either they both fell asleep or he was ready for something else.


End file.
